


Don't Leave Me Here

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Batfamily Loves [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Meetup, Bad Smells, Cute Meetup, Dim Lighting, F/M, Funny Meetup, LOUD music, Party, Roy is mentioned, complaining, meets, one of these applys, or all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Lana gets dragged to a party being hosted by THE Jason Todd for his friend's birthday. Only, both don't really want to be there.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Lana Grayson, Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Batfamily Loves [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Don't Leave Me Here

**Author's Note:**

> So this seemed like a fun little thing to do. I just had to write this, it sounded so much fun. Anyways, this is Jason/Lana(oc) fic. I hope you like it. I had fun writing it. So, here it is!!!

“Alya! Don’t leave me here!” Lana shouted out to her sister but Alya didn’t listen, or perhaps couldn’t hear as she continued into the dancing people to talk to someone. Groaning, Lana went towards the wall to her left and found a couch. She collapsed onto it once more groaning and leaned against the armrest on her arm with her hand holding her head up. Music pounded throughout the house, it felt like the very air was pounding against her head. The lights were dim, she couldn’t even guess what the host was wanting to achieve with the lighting. Sweat, alcohol, and burned food was all she could smell which had her grimacing.

A pressure built in her head, the pressure of a headache she knew, and she dug around her purse and found some pain meds. She quickly took them and drank some water that she brought with her. A thud had her turn and see a handsome man sitting next to her. His blue eyes were staring at her with an easy smile on his lips. He moved back his ruffled hair, a white streak among the black hair. “You look very annoyed at being at a party. What’s up?” he asked leaning against the couch with an ankle resting on his left knee. A sigh left her and she pointed her right hand to the crowd dancing to the very Metal sounding music.

“This. My sister dragged me here and then ditched me,” she said and the man nodded understanding.

“Ah, but why did she drag you here if you didn’t want to come?” Lana could only groan at his question.

“She doesn’t like that I haven’t taken a break from studying for my finals next week. I get her reasoning, I truly do, but this subject is _hard_. It’ll be a miracle if I get a C on the final,” she explained flipping her hand back and forth.

“What’s the subject?” he asked, leaning toward her.

“Believe it or not, math,” she said deadpan and a snort left the man at that.

“It’d be harder to find lots of people who don’t think math is hard, that aren’t a math-based major,” he said and Lana had to giggle at that. “So, what are you majoring in, sweetheart?” he asked and a blush grew on her cheeks at the nickname.

“Oh, just double majoring in Journalism and Criminal Justice. I’m going to be graduating after I take my finals thank god. I regret pushing back the math requirement though,” she replied shaking her head. The man smiled at that and moved a hand as he began speaking.

“Well, that’s good. If you want, I could send in a good word for you at the Daily Planet or Gotham News. I know a couple of reports that work at those news stations,” he offered and she looked at him surprised but excited.

“Really!? That’d be amazing! But why would you do that for someone you just met?” she asked and he smirked at her.

“Well, you seem pretty dedicated. But I can also admit, I’m hoping that by doing it, I could get to know you more, sweetheart,” he said and the blush returned to Lana’s face as she smiled shyly at the man.

“Heh, you wouldn’t have to do that to get to know me more,” she whispered, but he heard it anyways over the pounding music and his smirk grew.

“That’s good. Care to share your name, sweetheart?”

“Lana,” she held her hand out and he took it in his and shook it.

“Jason,” he replied before letting go and gesturing to the party around them. “So, what do you think of it all things considered?” Lana pursed her lips at the question and looked at the party through narrowed eyes before turning back to Jason.

“Not well. I mean, come on. Someone isn’t going to appreciate the place they were dragged to well if they get abandoned by the ONE person they know!” she started and Jason nodded at that, but didn’t say anything, having a feeling she had more to say. “And, there are _way_ too many people in this room alone in my opinion! You get whacked by someone the second you step foot there if you’re trying to go anywhere! It’s just uncomfortable, not to mention _hot_. It’s so warm in here and we’re on the edges! I can’t even imagine how hot it is for the people at the center!”

“Really?” he asked curiously and she nodded rapidly.

“Yes! And the lighting! Ugh! What was the person hoping to achieve? Whack A Body Part On Something? Cause, that’s what they got! It’s so dim in here, you can barely see anything! And that doesn’t _go with the freaking music_ ! The music is freaking Metal. Metal music and dim lighting don’t go together! Not to mention how _loud_ it is! It hurts my head from how loud it is. Metal is already so god damn loud, you don’t need to help it in its mission to deafen people. I like being able to hear, thank you very much. But this music is trying to take away my ability to hear anything!” she ranted, moving her arms and hands to point at the things she talked about.

“Oh, I can see how that would ruin a party.”

“And don’t get me started on the _smell_ . All you can smell is sweat from people, the alcohol they drank and that’s being served and spilled, and the _attempt_ at making some form of food! It _reeks_ . How does anyone want to dance and just hang out here if they were able to move without being whacked?! Cause, if I could move, I’d be leaving just from the smell alone! And really, only dancing? Not everyone likes dancing, not to mention people will get tired after a while. Why not have more things to do? And making out or going somewhere private to do _something_ isn’t another form of entertainment for most guests. That’s just stupid! If I had come here willingly, which I wouldn’t, I would have left immediately after taking _a step_ into this house!” she ranted and Jason smirked as a soft chuckle left him while he shook his head.

“Is that all?” he asked and Lana just groaned.

“There you are, Lana!” Alya cut in magically appearing before them with a smile and a drink in hand. “Oh, you met Jason? He’s the host of the party!” she said and Lana’s eyes widened in shock and a deep blush appeared on her cheeks from embarrassment. “Why you blushing, girl?” she asked but heard a yell and turned and waved. “Cole’s calling for me. Later!” with that, she danced between people gracefully and disappeared from sight.

“You-host-I,” she stumbled and looked down at her hands before gripping her hair, leaning onto her elbows. “I’m sooo sorry! I didn’t mean to insult you! I-” she started spilling apologizes but Jason pulled her up and had her looking into his eyes. He still had his easy-going smirk on.

“Hey, I don’t mind. If I’m being honest, I’m not much a fan of this either. It’s my buddy Roy’s birthday so I hosted a party here at his place. Half the people here were told by invited people. I don’t even know where Roy went,” he said easily and Lana looked at him shocked.

“Really?” she asked shocked and Jason nodded.

“Really. The volume of music and amount of people alone are too much,” he said and Lana nodded at that. “Say, want to head to the cafe down the street? It’s open 24/7,” he had a slightly hopeful look and Lana nodded.

“Sure, that would be nice,” she answered and he smiled at her as he stood up and helped her up. Still holding her hand, Jason led them outside and went to his bike parked on the driveway. “I-uh. I’ve never been on one of these before,” she said and Jason smiled as he handed her a spare helmet.

“No worries. I’ll take it easy and you’ll enjoy the ride,” he said getting onto his bike. Lana nodded slowly as she put the helmet on and got on behind him. Once she was secure, he took off down the street at a barely legal speed. She yelped and tightened her grip around Jason’s waist, causing him to laugh. She smiled at that as they continued to go down the streets. They soon reached the cafe and Jason parked in front of it.

“Here we are,” he said pulling his helmet off. Lana stumbled off the bike and pulled the helmet off with a laugh as she looked at his bike excitedly.

“That was awesome!” she said and he took the helmet and placed it on the bike before getting off and placing his down. He smirked at her as he took her hand and started heading toward the door.

“I knew you’d enjoy it,” he replied as they entered. He waved toward a waiter who waved back with a smile as they sat at a table. “So, you from here?” he asked and Lana nodded. The waiter came by and handed them water before heading to the counter again.

“I’ve lived in Gotham my whole life really. Saw people come and go, didn’t pay that much attention to it. Just wanted to focus on my studies. Alya though,” she shook her head fondly before taking a sip from her glass. “ I swear, she acts like the college student while I act like I’m the adult with a hard job,” she joked and Jason laughed at that.

“What does she do?” he asked after taking a sip of water.

“She’s a detective for the GPD,” she answered and Jason’s eyes widened.

“Wait. She’s a detective there? You’re last names don’t happen to be Grayson?” he asked and Lana nodded confused.

“Yeah, why?” she asked and Jason started laughing.

“Your sister is my older brother’s partner in the force,” he said and Lana started laughing at that too. “He talks about her a lot. And has brought her to the manor too. They liked to see who has more embarrassing stories about younger siblings. But also boasted too. It’s like they were competing over who’s the best eldest sibling,” he said and Lana shook her head fondly with a laugh but slight blush at that.

“Alya is good at competing and embarrassing me,” Lana said and Jason smirked at her.

“Hey, she often said how proud she was of you. After every story she told, good, bad, silly, embarrassing, she was happy to talk about you,” he said and she smiled at her cup.

“Yeah, sounds like her,” she said softly, a sad smile on her lips. She took another sip of water while Jason looked at her intently.

“What’s up?” he asked and she hummed. “Come on. I know a sad smile when I see it,” he continued and Lana sighed.

“Eh, it’s nothing much really. She started being like that since I started college,” Lana said and Jason hummed.

“Want to say why?” he asked softly and she shook her head.

“Not really,” she replied and he nodded at that.

“That’s fair,” he responded after taking a sip from his water. She looked up at the clock that hung behind the counter and sighed.

“I should really get back home. If I’m lucky, I can get one last hour of studying in before heading to bed,” she said and Jason nodded.

“Alright, I’ll drive you home, make sure to text your sister though,” Jason said and Lana nodded, pulling her phone out and sending a text out to her sister. They got onto Jason’s bike and were speeding to her apartment. Once they were outside, Lana gave Jason his helmet back and he placed it in a compartment with a smile.

“Thanks for the ride. I had more fun then I expected. Sorry again though about dissing the party you put together,” she said and Jason smirked.

“As I said, no problem. But if you want to repay me still for ‘dissing’ the party, how bout I get your number and we can hang out after your finals, sweetheart?” he suggested and a blush grew on her cheeks as she handed over her phone. He quickly typed his number in and sent a text so that he had her number before handing it back.

“U-until next time,” Lana stuttered and Jason’s smirk grew.

“Until next time,” he gave a mock salute before driving off.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is! I had fun writin this tbh. It was fun puttin them in a party scene. I hope you guys enjoyed it too! So, next fic that focuses on Jason/Lana will be a little marmaid au. Until next time!! -Love Willa <3<3<3


End file.
